


Circolo vizioso

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fujicest, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: «Cosa stiamo facendo?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> PRINCE OF TENNIS Fuji Shuusuke/Fuji Yuuta catene invisibili

Shuusuke riusciva ad avvertire quelle catene invisibili che avevano bloccato tutti i suoi arti impedendogli di fare qualsiasi cosa se non restare lì inerme, mentre Yuuta rimuoveva uno a uno ogni strato di quegli ingombranti vestiti.  
«Cosa stiamo facendo?» Sapeva benissimo che la cosa fosse sbagliata, ma nonostante questo per lui era inammissibile rifiutare suo fratello, era preso da qualcosa che sentiva non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutargli.  
«Qualcosa di meraviglioso e passionale»  
Sentiva le labbra di suo fratello minore attorno all'ormai evidente erezione, era così strano sentire quanto a fondo stesse godendo per quei baci che man a mano diventavano sempre più intensi e travolgenti.  
Il più grande non riusciva a restare impassibile e gemente implorava all'altro di continuare a stuzzicarlo in quella maniera che sconvolse tutti i suoi sensi e quando poi alla fine il giovane aveva incominciato a risucchiarlo, per il "Tensai" non era esistita nemmeno una minuscola via di scampo.  
Da quel giorno nessuno dei due riuscì più a fare a meno di quel circolo vizioso dal quale mai sarebbero più potuti uscire.

 


End file.
